Ways to Get a Guy to Kiss You
by His Lopsided Grin
Summary: "... No guy would ever kiss an ugly, idiot girl like you..." "We'll see, Natsume. We'll see." But could Mikan really get a guy to kiss her in 75 days? Perhaps... because she has some seriously crazy attempts hiding in her sleeves! [ON HIATUS]
1. Start of Attempts

**The Start of Attempts**

It was that time again.

They were outside. In the empty school yard, behind the Alice Highschool building. It was late afternoon and he was forced to stay… thanks to her.

She was standing right in front of him with her hands placed on her hips. An accusing expression tainted her scarlet, red face. Her teeth were gritting. In her hazel eyes lived a strong determination and undeniable irritation.

Opposing her was none other than him. He stood with his hands shoved into his pockets. His malicious smirk dappled his perfect physique. He was certainly pleased by her reaction. The construction of his pride was complete in a matter of seconds.

They were having a staring contest again. Or so it seems.

"What are you waiting for little girl?" he sneered, trying to brighten the fire between them. "Are you just here to waste my time, again?"

"No, not really…" She said. The tone was unfathomable. She was angry. But she was trying to be the calm one. "I just decided to confront you, Natsume."

"Confront me?" He spoke in a mock of fright.

"Yes," she said through her teeth. "Because ever since we met at grade school you've been nothing but a jerk and I don't want to deal with this up until college or… or the rest of my life!"

Natsume Hyuuga raised his brow. So, this airheaded girl is finally putting her foot down? He was expecting more of um… shrieking nonsense and such then afterwards, an insane grin.

She was always like that. She never knew how to stay angry at someone and after all these years, she has been very forgiving.

"So, what? You want me to apologize about seeing your panty a while ago in History class?" he said, a smirk still etching on his face. "Well… no, you can't make me because it's mostly your fault, Polka-Dots."

Mikan Sakura groaned. Never has she met a boy this annoying and cruel. But actually, she doesn't have to confront him. She could just walk away and pretend he never exists. But she didn't.

She may have been his classmate and enemy for such a long time- up until now in their fourth and last year of highschool- but she has never seen his true smile of happiness.

He was always scowling like the world did something terrible to him.

But what made him so furious? Every girl in school absolutely worships him. Every guy in school idolizes him. Every teacher and adult simply admires his intelligence. He was likeable because he was perfect in everything.

Yet he seems so discontented of his life…

That is why Mikan has decided to let him use her in his practical, dirty jokes.

_He sure makes fun of me a lot, no… wait… He makes fun of me every single day, _she thought between her pastimes. _Maybe this is what makes him happy. Maybe I could finally see him that way!_

But this time, she's giving it up.

"Never mind," she sighed. She doesn't want to worsen things anymore, plus the attempt of breaking free from his mean pranks was worthless. "Sorry for making you stay behind…"

She started to turn around. Her anger was subsiding quickly again. But a callous, cold hand gripped her arm. She gazed at him questioningly.

Funny it should be him looking like that to her. But he didn't. He was slightly angered because she was making him say sorry but she was the one who ended up saying so.

Mikan can be such an idiot.

"You know… I just got something…" he said instead of grumbling on how ridiculous she's getting.

"Got what?" She tilted her head like a puppy.

Natsume got her running in his palm. "I'll leave you alone forever if you get a guy to kiss you." He said, smirking.

"If… I get… a guy… to…?" She was loss in words.

"If you get a guy to kiss you," He said, watching her quiver. "I'll stop bothering you. I'll stop trying to set your favorite clothes on fire. I'll stop making fun of your flat-chest. I'll also stop pulling your hair."

"Hmm…" She threw some thought on it. "Just to kiss me…?"

"The guy should really mean it. He should make the move. Not you. It should be on the lips. Fifteen seconds. In front of people and of course, I should see you do it. With the tongue as well."

"Ew! You're such a perve!"

"Fine. _Without_ the tongue but that won't guarantee some parts of my offer."

"Argh! Your deal is impossible!"

"Your brain is impossible." He retorted smoothly, letting her hand slipped away from his. "I'll give you three days."

"Three days?! But that's too short!" She griped. He clicked his tongue, annoyingly. "Life is too short… But alright. How about a week?"

"No."

"Three weeks?"

"Nope."

"How about a month?"

"Not even!"

"Ah, you really are a hopeless virgin…"

"That's unnecessary, Natsume!"

"How about before graduation? Today is January, twenty-six and so… Ah… You have at least seventy-five days to get someone to kiss you. That's ten weeks and five days, Polka."

Mikan has once again stitched her thoughts together to see what her outcome would be. She gazed at Natsume's eyes. How those red, ruby-like eyes intimidate her… She swallowed. "Fine."

"It's a deal, then?"

"Yes."

He sighed like someone just got ran over. Maybe someone did. "You know… No guy would ever kiss an ugly, stupid girl like you..."

"We'll see, Natsume. We'll see." Mikan though has doubt edging in her voice. She got at least seventy-five days to get a guy to kiss her... and frankly, she's the most clueless girl in the Alice Academy.

* * *

**A/N: Okay! End of short prologue. The next one would be Attempt # 1. ;)**

**Anyways, as soon as you finished reading, please leave a review. Any suggestions? Any violent reactions? Tell me what you think!**


	2. Attempt 1

**I'd like to thank you for the kind reviews, the follows and also the favorites! I'm glad that people are liking it. So anyways, what will you do Mikan?**

* * *

**Attempt # 1: Signs **

The bell blared, signaling the students to hurry and find a space in the cafeteria for their lunch. However, in Narumi's class, people could see a few girls circling a particular someone…

Mikan doubled over and groaned. Her tummy strangely hurts.

"Ne, Mikan-chan," Nonoko Ogasawara leaned closer to her, practically wary of Mikan's unusual state.

"…Did… Did Natsume do something to you last three days ago? I mean… Y-You don't look too good since you asked him to stay behind… So… did he… took your clothes off and-?" The dark-blue haired girl faltered and Anna Umenomiya elbowed her in the ribs.

"What's that for?" Nonoko protested.

"You were too blunt!" Anna hissed. The pink-haired sister turned to Mikan and demanded, "Did Natsume rape you?"

Nonoko screeched and thwacked her geeky sister on the head. "That's even _blunter _than mine!"

Mikan's hazel eyes traveled to the heated faces of Anna and Nonoko. She was much too busy agonizing her pain to realize what the two sisters were muttering and cursing about.

She shook her head and continued to groan in misery.

"Hotaru! Hotaru! Do something!" She whimpered and tugged on her best friend who was seated right in front of her. The aloof, short black-haired girl was carrying a cup of noodles and was enjoying every last bit of it.

"Hotaru!" Mikan continued to grab those vacant purple eyes. Hotaru Imai mumbled, "Ahm eazhing nwudle."

Mikan lifted her face baffled. "Huh?"

Hotaru put up her hand and swallowed her hot, noodles. "I said, 'I'm eating noodles'."

"That's not really helping…"

"You asked me to do something," Hotaru reasoned in a zero-toned voice. "So, I eat noodles." She chucked a fork of noodles into her mouth while Mikan ranted on how mean Hotaru is.

Hotaru simply snorted.

"Gah! You're even worse than Natsume!" Mikan finished, almost crying from the pain she's battling inside.

"Who could ever be worse than me?" A voice that's as cool and smooth as glass emerged to their classroom's atmosphere.

"Hmm? Natsume?" Mikan looked up to those red crimson eyes. It felt as if they were staring deep in her soul.

He looked awfully bored. His raven black hair was messy yet he managed to get girls to stop and stare. Speaking of which, Sumire Shouda has began squealing nonsense at the back of the room.

"Oh! Natsume!" she crooned. "Are you here to see me?" She batted her long lashes. Natsume did not acknowledge the girl's presence which made Mikan sighed.

That boy has no heart at all.

Mikan shook her head and slumped on her seat. "What brings you here anyways, Mr. Emo?"

"Mr. Emo?" His eye brow elevated.

"Yes!" Mikan snapped. "If you're calling me 'Polka' then might as well call you something too!"

"Well, you should have at least thought of that last few years ago." He snorted and he had his hands in his pockets again. "And you're truly the stupidest girl I have ever met…"

Mikan grimaced and slowly tugged her skirt down- afraid that Natsume might snoop again. "I think you've mentioned that thrice a day to me before."

This made Natsume Hyuuga groaned in frustration. "Tch. You dummy! You can't even remember the deal we had!?"

"What deal?" Innocence was trapped in her vibrant hazel eyes.

Natsume grumbled and cursed under his breath. He hated her for being so forgetful and for being too naïve.

"You're supposed to get a guy to kiss you." Natsume said impatiently.

"Can't I do it later?" she said in a small voice. "My tummy hurts and-"

"You got seventy-two days left, you idiot before I burn your little skirt!" Natsume growled. He couldn't understand why he was so eager to get the game started.

Perhaps, it's from boredom.

Nothing much was happening in Alice Academy and taunting Mikan was his only option for amusement. He figured he should annoy her like hell since this stupid game their playing would end immediately.

Why is that so?

Simple. He sometimes saw Mikan crowded with boys and she was terribly oblivious. So, any boy would take advantage of her… But if they could, then why didn't they do so before?

Natsume never knew why but never dare to ask.

He could hear a girl named Sumire or something faintly whispering, "Hyuuga is always talking to Mikan."

"She's the only girl he talks to," whispered another whom he assumed was the pink-haired girl.

Overall, Natsume maintained a solid cold composure as he watched Mikan screaming and clawing her russet brown hair off.

"B-But, Natsume," she blubbered. "I don't know how to get a guy to kiss me! Could you at least-?"

"Goodbye." Natsume said curtly. He started making his way out of the room with Mikan calling for him frantically. He was already at the hallways and he could still hear her. Hn. Such a noisy girl.

He sensed someone behind him but he didn't bother looking. A hesitant forefinger tapped on his shoulder.

"What is it Ruka?" Natsume asked without looking at the blond boy.

Ruka Nogi had been his minion- well, alright, friend for the past few years and they've known each other longer than Natsume knew Mikan.

Ruka fumbled with his dog-eared, spiral notebook. Natsume predicted that he would have another "Ruka's Things-that-shows-you're-not-alright"… And he wished he wasn't right...

"Repeat after me. I," Ruka began.

"I." Natsume sighed.

"State your full name."

"State your full name."

"Natsume, you know what I mean."

"Natsume, you know what I mean."

Ruka shook his head and settled on letting go of it. "… is confined to be having a disease- _insecurity_."

"Is confined to be having a disease."

"You forgot 'insecurity'."

"You forgot 'insecurity'."

"Stop copying!"

"Stop copying!"

"Ruka, I swear, I will never ever ever copy you again."

"… Why the hell would you swear to yourself?" Natsume smirked like a black cat which has eaten a fat mouse alive. "Ruka… You're so weird."

Ruka pouted and muttered something incoherent. He shook his head. "I get that it's hard for someone like you to admit that you're insecure…"

"How on Earth could you say I'm 'insecure'?" Natsume snorted. He certainly did not want to be looked lowly.

The corner of Ruka's lips twitched. "Do you really want me to say it?"

Natsume thought silently. Ruka knew him better than himself.

"Never mind, then." He said, scowling. "Now, let's hurry. I got some basketball practice and coach won't forgive me on this one."

The two friends walked faster so they could blend in the crowd before any fangirls would spot them.

/

"Why must you make such a stupid deal like that?" Hotaru demanded, pulling Mikan's hair roughly. She shrugged grimly and stared at the bird's eye view of their school.

The rooftop of the highschool building is where Mikan often spends her time (with Hotaru). She stepped a little closer at the edge. She wasn't scared of heights. It never made her feel dizzy when she looked down.

She liked the feeling- as if she was flying.

"Hotaru… Natsume promised me he would leave me alone…" She began. She was glad that her stomachache was gone or she would be in bitter state.

"You do know he'll die someday."

"Hotaru!" Mikan gave her that "look".

"What? Everybody dies, dummy." Hotaru snapped and shook her head from Mikan's idiocy. "And another thing, this whole game he's playing is just to trick you."

Mikan shrugged again. "I… I don't mind… I mean, I haven't kissed someone yet…" She twiddled her toe. Hotaru raised a brow in that answer.

Mikan quickly added, "And I don't want him to think of me as a loser or something for the rest of his life! I want him to know that I could be a clever girl for once!"

Hotaru, in turn, scowled. "A cleverer girl would drop out of this deal and live her life."

"It's just before Graduation, anyways…" Mikan pleaded. "Hotaru… Please help me?"

Hotaru Imai has always thought of Mikan as the annoying next-door neighbor but she realized that she meant something more…

/

It was only six in the morning when Tsubasa Ando was walking along the corridor. His uncle works as the janitor of the Alice Highschool so he would do some part-time job there.

He walked down the grimy staircase as he counted the money he earned from the restaurant he works at. If only _she_ would notice him at the streets… But he was a nobody- no, he was a _shadow_ in the streets.

Perhaps if he gotten himself a Cadillac truck or something…

A coin slipped from his wallet and it rolled away from him. He cussed in his head. He went after it. The coin rolled across the hallway and was stopped dead on someone's heels.

Tsubasa's dark blue shadowy eyes met the red crimson eyes of a boy. He was a fourth year most probable and the way he worn his uniform made Tsubasa think he is a rebel.

"Well, aren't you a little early?" He smiled meekly at the boy.

He said nothing. Tsubasa picked up his coin then. Every penny is still worth it.

"Do you know who put this up?" The boy asked.

"Hm? Pardon?"

"Do. You. Know. Who. Put. This. Up?" The boy repeated as if Tsubasa was stupid. The boy was also tapping on one of the ads posted on the wooden bulletin impatiently.

Tsubasa gritted his teeth and didn't say anything yet. He was older, so he would play the mature guy.

"Well?" The boy continued heatedly.

He tilted his head, trying to remember. "Oh! I see! I think it's a girl… Yes. A pretty brunette and a girl who looks… kind of like a robot or something."

The boy cursed and muttered a few other things. Before Tsubasa was able to ask what the problem is, the boy left quickly. He sighed. In his teenage years, he faced lots of people like that…

He turned to face the poster.

"'To all the single boys out there: Do you want a free, wet kiss?'" Tsubasa read it aloud. "'Then come down at Class-3 at exactly four o' clock, if you don't want to miss this'."

/

"I'm so nervous, Hotaru!"

"Hush!"

"Thank you!"

"HUSH!"

"THANK YOU!"

Hotaru didn't bother to comment. She watched as a silhouette appeared behind the door. Mikan couldn't stop smiling. It's someone! Putting up signs was a great idea!

It was their dismissal a perfect time to snag a couple of boys…

The door finally swung and he came in. It so happened to be Kitsuneme. He was smiling and was holding Mikan's crinkled poster.

She has heard of him once or twice.

He was in her batch and he was currently the best athlete- especially in long jump. Hotaru tugged a strand of Mikan's hair.

"Ouch!" She didn't realize that Kitsuneme was in front of her already. "I… uhm… Err… Hi."

"Hey," Kitsuneme began. "I saw your sign."

"… Uh-huh…"

"And so I came here!" He said, bowing slightly. "Now, about that-"

Mikan was starting to squeal and was clawing her hair out. "Oh! I don't know what to do, Hotaru! I haven't kissed a guy yet!"

For that outburst, Hotaru smacked her on the head with one of her devices- the Blasting A Kid Away Gun or also known as _B.A.K.A_ Gun.

Kitsuneme opened his mouth, utterly puzzled. He scanned the area as those two argued.

"You dummy!"

"I'm sorry! I just-" She was interrupted by a clearing of throat. Her hazel eyes were led to Kitsuneme. "Sorry, girls. But…" He looked around again. "Where's the fish?"

"Huh? What fish?"

He showed her the poster, still baffled. "You said you guys will give a free, wet fish… I'd like to give a pet fish for my girlfriend, you see!"

Someone has sabotaged her poster. Wait… it could only be this one…

"Did you see the other posters?"

"Uh… yeah…" Kitsuneme nodded. "It says the same thing." He watched Mikan's expression fall.

"… Uh… Mikan?"

The doors were flung open and a couple of more boys were asking for fishes as well. Hotaru has decided to open another cup of noodles which she had in her bag (for safe-keeping) and left her best friend screaming from the failure.

* * *

**That was a pretty lame attempt Mikan... But I guess that's because she didn't think that someone would sabotage her idea... Well, I'm pretty sure it's obvious who did it!****  
**

**Anyways, **

**I won't be updating for a while but I think I will if I get at least ten reviews or higher. Is that a lot? I don't think so because there are lots of people reading this. **

**Oh, yes... In case you're wondering what the next attempt is... search for "Suck and Blow" Card Game... XD  
**


	3. Attempt 2

**A/N: **Phew. That took a while so I'm sorry! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE **REVIEWS**, **FOLLOWS** AND **FAVES** AND _ESPECIALLY_ YOUR **PATIENCE**. :)

_I didn't rewrite it anymore because at least ten people voted not to._ Oh, well, here we go!

* * *

**Attempt # 2: A Card Game Called "Suck and Blow"**

Ruka Nogi's hand crept halfway through his blond hair when out of the corner of his sky blue eyes; he saw his best friend smile maliciously.

And Natsume Hyuuga hardly ever showed anyone that smile— except, perhaps, when he did something very self-satisfying.

"What did you do, yesterday?" He demanded but Natsume was walking ahead and briskly passing the waves of students. Ruka was certain that he was avoiding him and his doing has something to do with Sakura Mikan…

How?

Well, it took more than five years for Ruka to know when Natsume is in grief or in bliss… He was rarely happy. Though, when he meets Mikan, he would have some kind of mood swings that Ruka couldn't tell what emotion it is.

"Natsume…?" Ruka's voice trailed into the edge. He still wasn't listening. He was loosening his black necktie, disgusted. He never did like the school for some reasons.

Maybe it's because the entire female population likes him so bad.

"Hey, Natsume…?" Ruka tried again.

"You'll see, Bunny Face." He said, tainted in mischievousness. Ruka helplessly tailed after him and from where they are… they could hear a fierce squalling going on in some of the classrooms.

/

Everyone was eyeing on one person in the spacious, heated room. Sakura Mikan was moping and she was never good in hiding her true emotions so she lets them out immediately.

"I JUST DON'T GET IT!" Mikan wailed, rubbing her eyes from exhaustion and frustration. "Anna worked hard on those posters and someone has a nerve to mess with it!"

"It's okay, Mikan-chan!" Anna reassured, beaming at her. But it only sent guilt welling up to her mind.

Mikan punctured a face-palm in her forehead as she sputtered, "Why - is this – happening – to - me?! Now I only got seventy-three days left!"

"Actually," a bland voice hit the air. "You only have seventy days left."

"HOTARU!" Mikan gazed at her companion who was, yet again, stuffing her mouth with hot noodles.

"You can't hide reality," she pointed out somewhat bitterly. While she's devouring her 5th cup noodles, Hotaru's blank amethyst eyes plunged to her new creation.

Mikan mimicked.

Another deadly invention aside from the upgraded B.A.K.A Gun sat on Hotaru's desk.

The teachers and adult alike think Hotaru's inventions are amazing but what her fellow classmates thinks is the kind of instruments a devil uses.

"What's that by the way, Hotaru?"

"Which?"

"That one!" She pointed her crook finger to the eccentric-looking container. It has some transparent, icky fluid inside.

"The mightiest glue ever to be born," Imai spoke in a rather monotonous voice. "It works like the sticky notes however it is stickier and if placed in something for at least a minute, it would be impossible to remove…"

"Oh… really?" Mikan raised her brow, measuring her best friend's patience. She would do this to infuriate Natsume… Speaking of the devil's prince…

"Hey, Polka," He materialized into her sight and he decided to bring his little friend along to annoy her.

Ruka Nogi is known for being the cold-blooded's companion and for keeping stray animals. Mikan has been his classmate for a long time yet she never made much chattering to him.

She examined him before as if he was an alien.

Ah… he's too good-looking that he could be mistaken as a girl. And he was gentler, more timid than the sarcastic, blunt brute beside him.

Natsume's bloody red eyes were on her again. Mikan wished she could just be invisible to him like all the other girls but her luck was unforgivable.

"Um, hey, Trousers," she retorted to which he stared at her as if she was a maniac.

She merely shrugged. "IT'S NOT LIKE I'VE SEEN YOUR UNDERWEAR OR SOMETHING!"

"But I bet you're hoping to."

Great. His ego was talking like a big man again.

"WHAT?! IN YOUR DREAMS NATSU—!" In one swift movement, he twisted her around. One hand on her quavering lips and another clamped on her shoulder.

"You're polluting our environment with your stupid noise. So be quiet." His breath was warm and a little seductive against her ear.

If any girl was in Mikan's shoes they'd probably be squealing like 'OMG'. But Mikan was bully by him for the longest times that most of his so-called "charming" appeals didn't work on her.

She elbowed him on the ribcage. He wasn't fazed by it at all.

"Ew! Don't do that!" Mikan said in rage and she exaggerated by brushing her arms as if there was an unstoppable cooties.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Sumire Shouda screeched, her dark green locks made a swinging motion. "YOU SHOULD BE HONORED SAKURA MIKAN!"

Somehow, Sumire materialized out of nowhere like Natsume. Mikan groaned. Can't anyone do a normal entrance instead of coming out of thin air?

"Oh, Natsume-kun," she crooned, leaning boldly closer to him. "Don't mind that girl, she doesn't know how to appreciate a single act," she purred and batted her long eyelashes hoping it would at least put a spell on Natsume.

But he was being a heart-breaker again. Not that he spat anything cruel to Sumire. He just ignored her. And that's the worst thing he could do.

"Is there any guy who would kiss you yet?"

"Um, well… Not yet…"

"Tch. Any idiot could get a kiss, you know."

"I said, 'yet', Natsume." She snapped and felt a surge of pride that she finally got the last word. He stared at her icily with those bloodshot eyes of his.

The blond boy, Ruka sweat-dropped and shook his head dubiously. "What's this 'kiss' about?" Natsume hasn't told him about this.

Mikan pouted. _Aw, how cute. No, wait… WHAT? _Ruka kicked that though out quickly. He barely knew that girl except she's an idiot (Natsume said) and she's annoying (again, Natsume said this) and she's been Natsume's "enemy".

It didn't seem like it. More like a doll to mess with.

"Well, you see," She rubbed the back of her neck, her cheeks shading into different colors of red. "Natsume and I made a deal that if I get a guy to kiss me before graduation… He'd leave me alone for good…"

"Ah… I see…" Ruka nodded and was about to add more words if Mikan didn't continue to rant.

"I tried to put up signs for guys to kiss me but then it came out wrong!" she said glumly. "Someone sabotaged them…"

Ruka didn't dare glance at Natsume. But his mind was wheeling the puzzle pieces together. _So, that's what you did, Natsume? You're really insecure as I thought you were… _Ruka noticed that he's been that way for the past few days.

"Now, what am I going to do?" Mikan wailed, urging herself to claw her silky hair. The bell sang the song of its people.

Classes are starting. Natsume's smug features were still present. He leaned closer to Mikan, grinning like a devil.

"Better figure something out, Polka." He growled. "Or I'm going to make your life oh-so miserable."

Natsume was a man of his words.

And that's what Mikan feared most about him.

/

"Suck and Blow!"

"Huh?" Mikan tilted her head, narrowing her sight at Nonoko. "What's that?"

A knowing grin stretched across her face. The dark-blue haired girl shuffled the deck of cards she's been fiddling with. They were alone at the filthy table of the cafeteria.

But Mikan didn't mind this though she wished Hotaru could be beside her instead of buying crabs somewhere in the human sea.

"Mikan, it's a game wherein you need to make your lips kiss the card, suck it in and pass it to someone else by blowing it."

"I don't think kissing a card would count, Nonoko…"

"Ah! No! You have to play this game with a guy, Mikan-chan!"

"… With a… guy?"

Nonoko sighed skeptically. How innocent could Mikan be?

"Here, I'll tell you the trick, when you hold the card your lips are in a 'kissing' form, right?"

Mikan nodded intently.

"The guy you're playing with is also making a 'kissing' form too, because you're going to pass it to him, understand?"

"Uh-huh… then what?"

"Then, pretend you drop the card so he could lean forward to accidentally-purposely kiss you!" Nonoko finished with pride shining. Her plan is so damn flawless. Mikan too, thought it was brilliant and applauded Nonoko lightly.

"But… Nonoko… who will I play it with?"

"That's… Oh…"

/

Ruka's schedule was so full.

First was the basketball team, Natsume forced him to take part for extra-curriculum, second was the practices for a role-play which is presented next month, third was cramming in the library, fourth was gathering more lost, lonely animals and…

Ah… he just wanted to be pulled away… but when he meant 'pulled away' he didn't mean 'pull me away Sakura Mikan'.

But life hated him.

So, that's why Ruka Nogi went running into the classroom with Mikan.

"Sakura, you didn't exactly tell me what's going on," he panted. Beads of sweat formed on his creasing forehead. He was going for the last name basis since he and Mikan weren't "close".

Mikan flashed a grin. "Oh, I want you to play a game with me!"

"… A game?" He spoke in great disbelief. "What kind?"

She responded by swinging the door open and heaving him inside. They weren't the only two.

There were two boys. One of them was Kokoro, a good friend of Ruka. He was looking casual and easygoing as always. Then the other one was Kitsuneme whom Ruka didn't recognize quickly. They were sitting like an Indian on the marble floor and they snapped their reads towards their footsteps.

"Oh, they're here!" A girl who has a very long dark blue hair squeaked.

"Yay! That's good!" The other girl has bright pink follicles. Those young ladies - Anna and Nonoko - were mostly called the 'Geeky Sisters'. They twiddle their toes, giggled and made the bookshelf as their support.

There was another girl. She has short, black hair and intimidating violet eyes. She sat cross-legged on her seat. She's the top in their class so it's not hard for Ruka to recall her name.

He gave her a polite nod as a greeting.

But Hotaru did not give any interest. She sighed briefly before beckoning one of the Geeky Sisters to step forward.

Nonoko smiled meekly at Ruka then she revealed a deck of cards on her slender hands.

"Here you guys go!" She said and blissfully gave one card- a Joker- to Mikan. She shakily took it. Kokoro scratched his invisible goatee. "So, it's just us playing…?"

"Is this an apology for the fish?" Kitsuneme wondered aloud at the same time, Ruka asked again. "Wait… what are we playing?"

"I don't really want to see this." Hotaru stood with a cup of noodles in her cold hands. Mikan froze and pouted her cute pout. "HOTARU! Best friends cheer for each other! HOTARU!"

Ruka watched the girl disappear walked through the doorway without looking back. He couldn't imagine himself being that way to Natsume.

He cleared his throat, snapping people back to reality. "So, what are we playing, again?"

"Oh, we girls want to play the 'Suck and Blow' card game!" Anna said, smiling as she tilted her head. Ruka blinked twice skeptically. He hasn't played such game and it doesn't even sound… appropriate.

"_Suck and Blow" card game!_ It echoed in his ears. Natsume was good at hiding beneath the shadows. None of them even realized he was there at the corner of the room. He followed Ruka, of course as soon as he saw him being dragged by Mikan.

He thought once more of the game. He shook his head disapprovingly. _That's a pretty low attempt, Polka. _He wanted to tell her. But…

"Come on, let's make a circle," Kokoro coached. They all did in alternate pattern: Boy, girl, boy, girl, boy, girl… Ruka felt a sinking feeling…

"This is how you play it!" Nonoko said, as she and her sister demonstrated the rules and basics. Ruka was paying less attention and more attention on Mikan.

She was slightly shuddering. Is it cold? Yes, it was. They didn't close the windows letting the icy wind flow in. She was biting her lower lip. Is she hungry? And lastly, she was averting everyone's eyes…

Is this game what Ruka think it is?

"Ready to play?" Anna asked cheerfully as she returned between Kokoro and the Kitsuneme.

"I'll start!" said Kitsuneme. He sucked his breath to hold the card. He then, effortlessly brought it to Nonoko's pink lips. She did a "fish" impression. She held it with all her might and went to pass it to Ruka.

God. He should have listened. Lucky, he could keep the card pressed on his mouth but when he bent to give it to Mikan, the card flew from the breeze. He was sharp enough to pull back before he could accidentally lay one on Mikan.

"Oh, I'll get it!" Mikan said before Ruka or anyone else could volunteer. He swore there was a tiny disappointment in her eyes.

After a few minutes, of rustling and creaking of shelves and chairs, Mikan returned running back into her place.

"Okay, Mikan, you start!" Anna said.

Mikan nodded and placed the card on her lips. But it felt weird for her. There was something wrong with it. Like something… gooey…

"Hey, Mikan? Pass it to me, already!" Kokoro said, impatiently. She did. But Kokoro can't seem to get the card off her.

"Wow, you're holding it really tight!" Kokoro huffed and tried once more.

"_Mmfmfmfmm_!" Her words were muffled by the Joker.

"Ne, Mikan-chan! Is the card stuck or something?"

"Mikan?"

"Okay. What's going on?"

"_Mmfmfmfmfmm_!"

Overhearing the conversation, Natsume slid away from the shelf he was hiding behind. He smirked smugly. He captured the Joker card before Mikan could.

Without wasting the opportunity, he noticed some sort of glue on Imai's desk and it's obvious of what he did.

"Nice try, Polka," he murmured to himself. "But not nice enough." He moved like a shadow leaving the group panicking and yanking the card off from her lips…

_Can't this day get any worse? _Mikan thought, carrying the heavy tears in her marvelous eyes…

/

"That Hyuuga is talking always talking to her, Permy!" Wakako, Sumire's best friend muttered indignantly. A walk to Sumire's house would take an hour and a half and a walk to the Hyuuga Mansion would only be one good hour.

This is just so frustrating. Natsume Hyuuga is indeed, speaking to that good-for-nothing.

_But he hates her,_ Sumire though wistfully. _He can't possibly like her. Or… maybe he does…_

Why does Natsume-kun reject her? Is it because she has dark green curls? Is it because she has a feline face? What is it?

For all she knows, Mikan would soon be his if they continue lashing… It always does like in the movies.

"We have to do something!" Sumire voiced her thoughts. "You've heard them playing some sort of game, right? Wherein she needs to kiss a guy before graduation?"

"Oh, yes, I did." Wakako nodded. "She explained it to Ruka really loud. Loud enough for everyone to hear."

"Yes, she's a really stupid girl…" Sumire shook her head and couldn't believe that the following words escaped. "That's why… we have to help her."

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm? What's this? Why is Sumire going to help Mikan? Will someone find out who did that dirty trick on Mikan? Or actually, more importantly, will Mikan EVER get that Joker off from her lips? **After all, it's Hotaru's _mightiest_ glue!**

Leave a review, okay? TELL ME YOUR VIOLENT REACTIONS LIKE, "RAWR, RAWR, RAWR!"


End file.
